Flowery Truth
by Calignosity
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, Hanamiya doesn't dread the day January 12th anymore. Belated Birthday oneshot for Hanamiya!


**I feel like this fanfic is a premonition of the things to come later on. I'll be working on a major story or a homework project, and suddenly get struck by an idea that won't stop until it's written.**

**Anyways, it was Hanamiya's birthday a couple days ago on the 12th! In my mind, I like to think of him as a tsundere, and that's basically how this fic was born. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**(I do understand that it's not a very orignal idea, and I apologize for that. Just felt like writing that day when I jotted this down)**

**Disclaimer: I do not - in any way - own Kuroko no Basuke!  
Special thanks to Aomine for helping me beta this! **

* * *

Today was an absolutely dreadful day for one Hanamiya Makoto. Normally, the point guard could easily get over anything, be it injuries or tragic accidents and once even believed he could get over something as simple as this. But time had evidently proved him wrong; something he was not pleased with or willing to admit to anyone.

The day in question was January 12th, in other words was the "Bad Boy's" birthday.

Every. Single. Year. Without fail, his equivalents in basketball, the Uncrowned Kings had managed to pull something on him; most of them being tasteless pranks and jokes. A great example being that two years ago, on this very same day, he was faced with what was multiple bags of confetti, conveniently placed upon the blades of his living room fan.

Needless to say, it cost him quite a hefty amount out of his pocket - saving up that money did pay off eventually - for professional cleaning (Hanamiya wasn't going to degrade himself to the point of cleaning up such a mess), and the looks he received from said cleaners only worsened his mood.

The previous year, the Kings had managed to calculate his every step and move beforehand for that day. How they did that still baffled him but he had a hint it was a certain red-headed demon coach and had a band of three people following him singing 'Happy Birthday.' Not only was he red with anger and mild embarrassment, Hanamiya had gotten no sleep that night due to the fact the band had relocated themselves outside his window.

With the previous years in mind, Hanamiya wasn't looking forward to the shenanigans he would soon be forced to face.

Hanamiya's birthday, which fell on a Saturday this year - to his dismay - started off relatively normal. He snapped awake at seven in the morning - sort of a feat for him since Hanamiya was sincerely not a morning person - for a quick jog around his neighborhood, made and ate a small breakfast of oats and fruit, then collapsed on his leather couch to rest; the silence almost eerie this late in the morning.

Normally the now unnatural silence would be filled with the deep, snorting laughter of his old rivals, especially Kiyoshi Teppei, whom despite all that Makoto did to him, still hung around.

Hanamiya glared at the nearest object, his television, before berating himself for even thinking of the idiotic Kings. He should be happy, overjoyed even that they hadn't pulled anything yet! Though at the same time he couldn't help but feel an emptiness gnawing at him; something he hadn't felt in a long period of time.

The hours of the day lolled on; Hanamiya having spent most of his day reading horror stories and laughing at the weak protagonists, or writing up training menus for his team (he wasn't one to get overly soft, especially not for his team). It was nearing 6 P.M. when his phone, a small black mobile, buzzed non-stop; signalling a call.

He sighed and picked up his phone, glancing at the caller ID before scowling. Nevertheless, he had picked up, some unnatural force willing him to.

"Yo, Makoto!" A burly voice grunted, slightly muffled as well.

Hanamiya sighed knowing that his caller, Eikichi Nebuya was probably stuffing his face at the same time. It was a habit that the other, Eikichi, hadn't bothered to fix and consequently annoyed Hanamiya to no end. Not only was Nebuya too strong for his own good, he ate truckloads at the same time.

"What do you want, you barbaric idiot?" Hanamiya growled, knowing that the fact the other had called him would amount to nothing but trouble.

In the background he heard some stifled giggles; and deduced that it was - most likely - the other Kings. Eikichi didn't respond and instead Hanamiya was faced with a rustling noise, until another voice spoke.

"Ne, ne, 'Miya!" An overly happy voice quipped. Kotaro Hayama, Hanamiya thought tiredly; the energetic blond had that effect on people. "Let's go to dinner together! How about it? It'll be fun, come on!"

"No way in fucking hell," was the simple respond Hanamiya gave, ready to hang up before a more laid back voice began his argument.

"We promise not to do anything," Reo Mibuchi pleaded. "We'll go out for a nice dinner and let you be on your way. Our treat!" He added after a couple seconds.

Hanamiya thought for a second, dinner did sound good, especially if he didn't have to pay. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that they wouldn't honor their promise to "not do anything," but in the end his stomach won over his brain and he mumbled an agreement.

Hanamiya hung up after making arrangements to meet at seven; leaving him an hour to mentally - and quite possibly, physically - prepare himself for the more than likely chaos to come.

* * *

Reo hung up the phone, almost unable to contain his glee during the call. He wasn't one to normally pull such useless pranks, but every year the reaction they received from the point guard had been more than enough to have him abandon his own rules for a day.

"You know that after this, he's never going to go anywhere with us?" Reo, one that normally cared about his appearance to others, sighed over dramatically.

"It won't be too hard to convince him again!" Kiyoshi Teppei happily said; a big smile plastered on his face.

Hayama nodded and smiled alongside Teppei, pumping his fists in the air, "This is going to be hilarious, right, right?"

"Of course, it's Hanamiya after all," Reo concluded.

Eikichi only sweat dropped at how appearances could be very misleading and that the Kings could really scheme sometimes.

* * *

An hour had past at a pace faster than Hanamiya was comfortable with and he found himself dressing up in a simple white button up shirt and black jeans. On his neck he wore a soft red scarf and over all that, a leather jacket.

They were heading to this supposed new sushi place not too far from his own place, not that Hanamiya particularly liked sushi but it was a delicacy that has grown on him over the years.

Arriving at the small wooden shop, he scanned the outside of it; the left most side consisted of a set of sliding doors and opposite of it sat a window view of all the meals they had to offer and a view of the inside where Hanamiya saw the other Kings already there - chattering and laughing.

The raven stepped into the shop, his presence noticed immediately.

"Hanamiya! Over here!" Teppei yelled out, gesturing over to where he sat.

"I have eyes, stupid," Hanamiya growled, walking over to them regardless. "I just want to make this clear," he said while sitting down in the aisle seat next to Reo, "I'm eating and then I'm leaving."

"Fine by us!" Kotaro grinned from his seat on the other side of Mibuchi.

Hanamiya scowled, taking quick looks at each of the Kings. They seemed too happy for his liking.

'They're obviously scheming something..,' the point guard glared and made sure not to drop his defences any time soon.

Each of them ordered a meal consisting of some tempura, several types of sushi and pickled vegetables as a side; with the exception of Eikichi who had ordered nearly a fourth of the menu, the poor waiter's face dropping several times during their order. Even Reo, the one who offered to treat them all, refused to buy Eikichi all that.

"You're so damn stingy, Reo!" Eikichi protested, grabbing out his own wallet to pay.

"And you're noisy, your point?" Reo sighed, noticing how much the bill was even without the other's massive pile of food.

"We can split it if you'd like," Kiyoshi offered, ready to grab his money out before Reo stopped him.

"It's alright; I said I would treat anyway!" He said, getting up and paying off the bill.

Soon after, they parted ways. Hanamiya was rather glad, finally able to leave their presence. He had been nothing but restless, just waiting for their prank to start and had surprisingly been met with nothing.

As he approached his apartment complex, passing by an abandoned alley way, Hanamiya couldn't help but feel watched. He turned around to check behind him - he wasn't being paranoid, damn it - and only saw a flash of blond before his vision was literally filled with white.

The impact with his face knocked him down and his hands flew to his face to wipe the unknown substance from his face. He didn't get much of a warning before three more hits were made on him, two hitting his torso and spreading onto his jeans, and one hitting his neck.

Hanamiya growled, finally piecing together what the Kings had done. They had dared to throw whipped cream pie at him so close to a busy intersection! He got up, wiping the sweet concoction from his eyes before glaring at the four other figures, now slightly blurry.

They all shouted a quick: "Happy Birthday," with their different nicknames for the raven and turned on their heel, all of them running for their lives, laughing at how unguarded Hanamiya had been.

Makoto grinned, imagining all the things he'd do to the others when he caught up with them and ran after the laughing teens.

* * *

**You guys should probably expect one for Kuroko's birthday (January 31st) too.**

**Reviews help me a lot - especially if you're pointing out things I should correct in the future - and if you have any extra time, I would appreciate it if you did so! Thank you for reading this, and hopefully you all enjoyed it!~**


End file.
